Loren
'''Loren '''is a sixteen (fifteen at the start of the timeline) year old OC created by Laki. She is a wind magic practitioner who serves as an apprentice for an organization known as the Order of Light. Overview Loren is one Strawbella's sisters, a shy and reserved girl. A practitioner of wind magic, Loren prefers long distance combat in battle and dislikes hurting her opponents too much. While compassionate and a good listener, Loren is known to scare rather easily, something she's often teased about. She's a lot more emotionally sensitive than Strawbella and Tifani, being quick to tears, bouts of under confidence and even occasional meltdowns. However, in spite of this, Loren often does find the will and courage to do what's right. Like her sisters, Loren was separated from her parents at a young age before being offered an apprenticeship by Dodeca. Powers/Abilities Loren's main method of fighting relies on wind magic, using it for a variety of purposes. She may attack foes with sharpened blades of wind, trap them in cyclones or knock them off their feet with gusts of wind. Loren also uses wind magic to manipulate the air around her and levitate. When Loren gets especially upset, she will form two drills of wind energy at her hands and fight brutally with close-combat. Loren has a sword known as the Wind Blade, but this has become increasingly retired in RPs, now hardly using it. RP History Loren plays a role in PTRPCRP2, where she first meets the PokeOCs as well as Claus and Lucas. She helps teach Claus how to hone his magical energy and would later comfort him when Lucas is killed. Loren goes on to appear in Lives of Light, helping save Strawbella and Lucas when they were trapped on an island and carrying out missions. It is in this RP that she adopts the alter-ego of Sailor Galaxy, along with Claus as the Masked Man. Together, the two act as anonymous Light City vigilantes, trying to keep the city safe from crime and doing random acts of kindness, some of which work out better than others. She, along with the other apprentices, ends up fighting Netruvion and his demons in Light City during the RP's finale. Loren also appears in Army of Dark Souls, once again as a central character in the RP. She participates in fighting vozzes, defeating threats in Light City, and discovering nice Italian soup stores. It is in this RP that she begins an official relationship with Claus, although it can be awkward at times and they have a rocky road to travel together. Relationships Loren cares deeply for her sisters, Strawbella and Tifani, often looking out for the former and receiving guidance from the latter. She strongly looks up to Dodeca and follows her without question. Loren is on good terms with Zula and Angelo, seeing the two as mentors, even though she'd initially be intimidated by them. She's close to Claus and Lucas after their induction to the Order of Light. She helps Claus learn how to access his magical energy and would comfort him after he loses Lucas. As the RPs progress she seems to become more attatched to him and it's implied that she may have feelings for him, though she holds off on acting on these feelings due to his age. She eventually confesses her feelings for him in Lives of Light, however, due to Claus's confusion over his own feelings he is unable to return them, causing a rift to develop between the two. It would take a few days for the two to go back to being friends again. Trivia *Loren's signature symbol is a cresent moon and her signature color is teal blue. *She is terrible at video games but somehow always manages to win. *Loren has a slight obsession with cute things, at one point almost jeopardizing her group for trying to pet a bear cub. Category:OCs Category:OCs belonging to Laki